survival_of_the_clans_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Fallowrain
Fallowrain is a green-eyed, orange tabby she-cat with a white-tipped tail. History Fallowkit was the only kit in her Clan at the time she was born except for Spiralkit, though they didn't make a connection until apprenticeship. She was extremely lonely until ThunderClan's leader Wolfstar appointed Darklight as her mentor, and Spiralkit was made an apprentice as well. As an apprentice, Fallowpaw's skills seemed to shine through. She was a natural-born hunter, and she was pretty good at tracking as well. She and Spiralpaw would often patrol together. One day, there was an outbreak of whitecough, spread through water. It was so bad that cats could get sick even if they stood in the rain. Huddled in the medicine den, the scared cats were getting hungry. So Fallowpaw made a mad dash to the fresh-kill pile to retrieve food. Unfortunately, she caught whitecough and before she even knew it spread it to three other cats, one of which was Spiralpaw. The ThunderClan medicine cat was on a mission at the time, so Fallowpaw, Spiralpaw, and the other sick cats had to be escorted by WindClan apprentice Smokepaw to the barn on the moor where their own medicine cat was treating cats of all Clans. Eventually, Fallowpaw and her Clanmates were healed, and they headed home. Unfortunately, Fallowpaw hadn't slept in days and almost passed out on the way home due to exhaustion, but luckily she returned home in time and got some well-deserved rest. As one problem was eliminated, another arose. A ShadowClan apprentice named Lilypaw had stolen nearly all of ThunderClan's prey, and Wolfstar required that all cats able to hunt, hunt. Fallowpaw and her mentor, Darklight, went out hunting, but in the process Fallowpaw accidentally injured Darklight. Fallowpaw felt horrible; ThunderClan couldn't afford injured cats and a prey shortage. She offered to hunt while Darklight rested, but the black cat insisted they hunt together. They only brought back two rabbits, though. Things were worse than ever; now Fallowpaw was extremely cautious about everything, so as to not hurt anyone again. Between spreading whitecough and injuring her mentor, Fallowpaw was anxious about her every move. Darklight was supposed to battle train with Fallowpaw, but due to the warrior's injuries, the session could not commence. Luckily, Darklight was a fighter. and quizzed Fallowpaw on the Warrior Code so that there was no break in her training. Eventually, Fallowpaw completed her training and earned the name Fallowrain. The young warrior spent many of her days hunting for her Clan, often bringing back more than three pieces of fresh-kill by herself. She never showed interest in taking a mate, but throughout her life, she became close to her Clanmates. Mintstar, the successor of Wolfstar, and Wishheart, who she had sometimes helped train became two of her closest friends during her time as a warrior. As a young warrior, Fallowrain trained an apprentice known as Maplepaw. They succsessfully completed training and Maplepaw became a warrior called Maplefall. Later in life, chaos broke out among the Clans. Mintstar had been accused of murdering a RiverClan apprentice at a Gathering, but she said that Snowypaw had been a traitor to ThunderClan and it was for her cats' safety. While most cats, Fallowrain included, believed her, a warrior known as Beetlewing was sure that Mintstar was in the wrong. Not willing to tolerate disloyalty, the Clan leader exiled Beetlewing as well as Finchsong, the Clan's medicine cat, for taking two of her lives. Fallowrain had begun to question her Clan, and one night decided to go and sit on the stepping stones between ThunderClan and WindClan to think. Unfortunately, a WindClan warrior wasn't going to let that happen. Dovedream approached the ginger cat and asked what she thought of Snowyecho's death. Fallowrain admitted that she didn't know much about the previous ThunderClan deputy's death, and immediately Dovedream attacked Fallowrain, going for the throat. Pinned down by the WindClan warrior, Fallowrain asked why she was doing this, to which Dovedream explained that nobody had told her about Snowyecho's death and that nobody in ThunderClan could be forgiven. Strangely, her mind changed pretty quickly when she saw Shardpaw. Dovedream begged the young apprentice to bring her cobwebs so she could stop Fallowrain from bleeding out, but Shardpaw was horrified by what they saw and began to call Dovedream out for severely injuring a warrior just to "prove a point." Fallowrain, weakened but still alive, figured this was between Dovedream and Shardpaw now, so she trudged back to camp. Fallowrain died peacefully of old age in the elders' den, surrounded by friends. Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan